una rivalidad llevada al exremo
by the profet
Summary: que hubiera pasado si la hija de Zeus hubiera sido salvada por su padre y conociera a percy jackson desde su primera aventura. la rivalidad entre sus padres afectara algo a su relación, el odio llenara sus jóvenes corazones o lograran superar todas sus diferencias


**Bueno este es mi primer fic sobre estos increíbles libros :3, bueno espero que les guste los comentarios son bien recibidos así que no se olviden de comentar. Una aclaración antes de empezar, este fic será un percy-thalia y la historia será completamente distinta a la original.**

**Sin más que decir aquí está el prólogo espero que les guste **

Prologo.

Diablos, se sentía mal, su cuerpo le dolía horrores y la cabeza ni se diga, no sabía dónde se encontraba pero parecía que estaba en una cama ya que la comodidad que sentía en su dolida espalda era algo de recalcar.

Poco a poco empezó a abrir los ojos para que la luz no le calara demasiado, cuando los logro abrir y se pudo enfocar bien y se dio cuenta de que estaba en la habitación más lujosa que había visto en toda su vida, ni si quiera las habitaciones de los millonarios que luego solían sacar en la televisión se acercaba a la magnificencia de la que estaba viendo en este mismo instante.

A pesar de estar impresionada viendo toda la habitación su mente se logró enfocar en preguntarse el que estaba haciendo ahí y como había llegado ahí, lo único que recordaba era que estaba corriendo por el bosque con otras personas que vagamente recordaba eran tres y de un momento al otro sintió como algo la impacto y salió disparada para golpearse contra un árbol y perder la conciencia inmediatamente después del golpe y ahora se encontraba acostada en una comodísima cama en una habitación que llevaba más allá la palabra de lujoso.

Quería levantarse para poder explorar un poco más el lugar en donde se encontraba así que hizo el primer intento pero nada, no pasó nada, su cuerpo no le respondió pero no dándose por vencida decidió tratar otra vez y no pasó nada, trato diez veces más y las diez veces no pasó nada cosa que la hacía enfurecer y a la vez sentir miedo dentro de lo más profundo de sus ser, no sabía en donde estaba y si la habían secuestrado o algo por el estilo y peor aún no se podía mover, así que estaba a merced de su "captor"

Un ruido proveniente de la puerta la hizo salir de sus pensamientos justo antes de que la persona que había tocado la puerta entrara a la habitación y se dirigiera hacia un costado de la cama.

-hola Thalía- la voz del hombre que había entrado a la habitación se le hacía conocida, era como si la hubiera escuchado entre sueños. Fijándose bien en el hombre se dio cuenta de que su presencia era casi como mística, si se fijaba bien estaba segura de que lo podía ver brillar levemente.

-mmmm hola…. ¿quién eres?-la verdad nunca había sido la persona más educada del mundo, diablos ni siquiera sabía si tenía modales. Pero algo en la persona que tenía a un lado le hacía sacar lo que ella suponía que eran modales.

-oh que descuidado, yo soy tu padre-no sabía si era una broma o algo por el estilo pero lo que acababa de suceder le recordaba a una película que había visto algún tiempo atrás cuando era más joven.

-¿mi padre? Pero si mi padre es….- y ahí fue cuando todo tomo sentido y recordó todo lo que había pasado antes de perder la conciencia y se encontraba corriendo por el bosque con otras personas.

- así es Thalía, yo soy Zeus tu padre- no sabía qué hacer, no sabía si ponerse feliz y abrazarlo o enojarse y pegarle por no estar con ella en todo el tiempo que tenia de vida, obviamente lo segundo no lo podía hacer, o bueno si podía pero estaba segura de que si lo hacia el resultado sería una muerte segura por agredir a mano limpia a uno de los tres grandes dioses del olimpo.

-en donde estoy- si no le podía pegar tampoco se quedaría sin hacer nada, así que lo más sensato y maduro (_si como no)_ que se le ocurrió fue hablarle feo.

- estas en una habitación en el olimpo, te traje aquí después de que fueras emboscada por esos monstruos, cuando te encontré estabas agonizando- si recordaba esa parte, como al ser lanzada por los aires se golpeó la cabeza con un árbol y de ahí como poco a poco su vida se le escapaba de las manos.

No quería agradecerle pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo, después de todo le había salvado la vida, aunque si hubiera estado al pendiente de ella desde un principio nada de eso hubiera pasado.

-gracias- (_diablos) _su propia mente la había traicionado y le había agradecido, de un momento a otro empezó a sentir como poco a poco empezaba a perder la conciencia de nuevo.

-necesitas descansar mas, aun no estas recuperada y ya no te puedo dar más ambrosia, así que es conveniente de que duermas un poco más y ya hablaremos cuando despiertes- dijo Zeus antes de salir de la habitación y de que Thalía perdiera la conciencia nuevamente


End file.
